Flexures are utilized in micro electromechanical systems (MEMS) to movably support one member relative to another member. For example, flexures have been utilized to support micro mirrors of light modulators in various displays or projectors. Current flexure designs may suffer from fatigue due to high internal strains and may inefficiently occupy space in MEMS.